


Are we really rivals? Could it be something else?

by ecliptic_writes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, all of the homunculi are mentioned but only the ones listed have something about them? i guess yeah, also its kinda one sided on lings part the kid has a crush, band au, nothing really happens nothing is confirmed, the ships are only really hinted at, warning for a mention of um. vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecliptic_writes/pseuds/ecliptic_writes
Summary: Band au? Rival band au? yeah for the most partJoin two bands as they play music and do some shit thats kinda gay :/Will be updated if we ever come up with more things for this (its more just a list of 'headcanons' (or are they canons?) than a fanfic)





	1. Band info? heck yhea

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Homunculi are human. Their ages are somewhere I promise you.  
> \- Its set in like. todays time. idk the word for it but you get the idea.  
> \- This was written with one of my friends! One of my friends also sorta got me to add something about Envy in here cause she kept telling me that its true (its not).

Homunculi Band! :

\- Pride is 26 (but he looks a lot younger), Lust is 22, Greed is 20, Envy is 17, Sloth is either 15 or 16, Gluttony is either 14 or 15, and Wrath is 13! Ling is about 16, as is Ed. 

- Envy is agender and Lust is trans in this au! Not sure about the others though they do what they want honestly

\- Greed plays the guitar, Ling plays the drums, Lust is normally the singer but had to take Greeds place once. I think Envy plays a type of guitar as well but I forget. Wrath was the drummer for a year then left, and Greed left soon after. (This is why Lust had to replace him.) Greed came back shortly after Ling joined so that's why theirs two Greeds.

\- Pride is the bands manager! He majors in band management at the college he goes to (i think that’s a major? There's a school for it so i mean) so the band is really good for him! It really does help that his siblings are in one. Father does manage the band when he's away at college however. 

\- The Homunculi were actually home schooled by Father. Sometimes Ling will talk about how hard it is to go to school and be in the band and they don't always understand.

\- Everyone still has their tattoos in the same places! In this case it was used to cover up a scar or something similar. (Of course that didn't really work for Ling since he has the same tattoo location as Greed.) 

 

Ed, Al and Winry's band (also sometimes called the Automail Band)! :

\- Ed and Winry are 16, Al is 15.

\- Ed plays guitar and is also the lead singer, Al plays the drums (percussion in general maybe?), Winry does a few things but mostly Guitar/Bass/Keyboard (possibly) and the backing vocals.

\- Izumi was their old band teacher! But Al mostly taught himself the drums with the help of a lot of books! (Ed never fails on telling fans how proud he is of his baby brother.)

\- Izumi is also their foster mom who took them in after their mom died. They both love and fear her.

 

Other stuff!:

\- Mustang is a pyrotechnician who does the pyrotechnics for the Automail band! He does get other clients though

(Note: At some point we'll work everyone else in but for now thats all we got)


	2. its those homunculi, back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may not be in the order of occurrence because this was written over the span of like 2+ months  
> had to plan this stuff y'know  
> Also some things from the first chapter may be repeated, sorry about that  
> oh yeah ling is referred to as both greedling, greedling, and possibly ling sorry if its confusing

\- Envy always has the best makeup, specifically eyeliner

  
\- Lust gets most of her makeup from Envy, but sometimes she just buys it.

  
\- Lust and Envy will sometimes do their makeup together and even go as far as to make their outfits match during concerts.

  
\- Lust has a lot of contacts, and tries to change her eye color any time she can. The fans both love and hate this. (However, she always wears purple ones during concerts as that’s the bands Thing™.)

  
\- One time Envy and Lust got Greed to wear makeup to a concert. How that went I can’t really say but Greed’s fans _loved it_. Envy complained about how they wasted makeup on Greed.

  
\- Greed and Greedling fans totally fight over who’s cuter.

  
\- People constantly ask Envy if their a boy or a girl. Envy never responds. (A few fans once got handed a small piece of paper that said “FUCK OFF”, most likely written with their eyeliner as they probably don’t carry a pen on them.)

  
\- Someone once asked Lust for her autograph but forgot to bring pen and paper so lust just signed their autograph on their face with lipstick.

  
\- The homunculi have real names, however no fan knows them. They never refer to each other as them either, and even their other siblings have the same kind of nicknames. The only real name that fans know is Ling’s, but that’s because of the fact that he’s not related to the homunculi. People also know Prides name since he attends college as Selim Bradley.

  
\- Thanks to some random anonymous fan, some people believe that Envy is into vore. Envy is actually unaware that this is going around. However Envy isn’t actually into vore, but is a pretty kinky person in general.

  
\- It’s common with fans to get ouroboros tattoos or make temporary ones. If fans have a favorite band member, sometimes they put them in the same place as the band member has it. This causes some confusion amongst Greed and Greedling fans, as they have the same tattoo placement. In most cases, having one one your left hand is for Greed and one on your right hand would be for Greedling. (Referring to our right i guess?)

  
\- Envy can, and does, pull a lot of all-nighters. This does cause their siblings to worry about them, and normally results in Lust making them go the fuck to bed and get some rest so they can perform the next day. This actually happens quite often so Envy almost always looks tired, unless they're wearing makeup and stuff.

  
\- Envy has this oversized green lizard onesie which they love to wear but are super embarrassed about it so one time greed put a photo of them in it up online and envy was really close to killing Greed (note the fingers are touching. Greed almost died that day)

> Envy: can i kill greed   
> everyone: no envy   
> Envy: but we have another one  
> Lust: they make a valid point like this could get rid of the confusion between greeds

\- Wrath (in this case, 2003 wrath) was originally the band's drummer. He joined the band at around, oh, 13. The band had needed a drummer and it so happened that a few months earlier, Wrath had some how managed to get separated from his parents and couldn’t find them again. Envy found the lost Wrath and since he couldn’t find his parents, took him home with them.

  
\- Because of the fact that Wrath was found and then taken in, he didn’t have any of his clothing with him, so he wore a lot of Envy (and Greed’s) old clothes. However most of Envy’s clothing either has no sleeves or is a crop top (sometimes both).

> Wrath: hey why do none of your shirts have sleeves.   
> Envy: well you see one time Lust left for like two days and i cut all of the sleeves off of my shirts.   
> Wrath: why   
> Envy: because she's like. 85% of my impulse control. Also greed helped.

  
\- Wrath leaves the band after about a year. They have one album released with him as the drummer. Wrath left due to not being able to handle the stress of performing so often, and with the rival band, he had found his parents again (Izumi and Sig lol they get their son back ((Wrath is their adopted son i think??)).

\- Ling has a crush on Greed. Lust is quite aware of this crush and is always teasing him about it. Greed on the other hand, is somehow not aware that Ling has a crush on him, but Greeds also 20 and Ling’s like. 16 or so.

\- Lust told Envy about said crush and their response was basically just “why him hes an asshole. Hes my brother but he’s still an asshole” (Ling heard them say this and yelled “HES CUTE OKAY” back)

\- One time, when Pride was home, they were eating at the table and someone (probably Envy? yeah) was like “So Pride do you like vore” and everyone went silent. They just continued eating their food like nothing happened and started talking about something else. Pride never answered the question.


	3. you thought this was just gonna be about the automail band but think again

\- When the bandom (or fandom idk) started shipping edvy she would always tease the fans with things that Ed and Envy did back stage.

  
\- One time, after both bands had performed, there was an after party for fans with VIP access to meet members of either band. It went well and everyone was tired after. This led to Envy and Ed falling asleep on the couch together. Lust proceeded to take a photo and post it to Twitter.

  
\- Envy, and by extension Ed, tried to get her to delete the photo off of Twitter. Thankfully she did, but a fan re-posted it to various social media and the photo began circling around the Internet.

  
\- The fandom has started making fanart of them and Ed and Envy are Powerless.

  
\- One time Winry jokingly said Ed should cut his hair and envy was like “no don’t do that” and Winry just looked at him like “:3c Oh??? Why not Envy????”

  
\- Sometimes the bands tour together (or wind up performing at the same places) and one time while Ed, Al and Winry were waiting to go on they danced to the homunculi’s music backstage and Al recorded it and sent it to Envy and they died, like they got super flustered and were yelling for like 5 minutes. Lust took a photo and posted it on like with the caption “I wonder what their freaking out over this time :3c”

  
\- One time, the bands got together and did a live Q&A. A good portions of the questions addressed to Ed & Envy had things along the lines of “Hey have you guys kissed yet?”. These questions remain unanswered to this day.

  
\- At the Q&A someone dared Envy to kiss Ed so they just yelled “OH MY GOD FINE” and they did but Ed didn’t hear the dare and he passed out. Many recordings of this time exist. After the kiss happened, one fan yelled from the crowd “WERE HIS LIPS SOFT”. Neither of them answered.

  
\- The answer to the fans question: Ed's lips were in fact soft but both of them were still almost embarrassed from the kiss so they couldn't manage to get an answer out. There was a faint green lip gloss stain on Ed's face as well.

  
\- Random fan: “Who is the easiest to carry in the automail and homunculi band?”

  
\- So it’s like a tie between Ed and Greedling and Ed is confused because??? Envy isn’t that much taller than him and is pretty skinny so they should be easy to carry??? everyone in homunculi is like “no don’t pick them up their  super heavy and can actually carry some of us” but Ed is like “fuck you I’m determined I bet I could pick them up they look 40 pounds soaking wet.” he is proven wrong REALLY FUCKING FAST. but in return to trying to pick him up envy just. scoops ed and and carries him around for like 5 minutes and it’s great. they're at a panel so can’t exactly leave but they just walk around the table just carrying ed bridal style or something while talking about he is about as heavy as a kitten and ed is just blushing really hard and being a grump because it’s not fair.

\- According to multiple people, Ed’s hair is very soft. Even Al and Winry confirmed it.

  
\- Lust once posted that she got all her hair care tips from Ed and while he didn’t say anything he did like the post.

  
\- One time during a concert, Envy fucked with the back track of their songs so instead of what it should play it played Never Gonna Give You Up and they didn’t know who did it until they heard Envy cackling from backstage and Ed yelled really loudly “GO FUCK A SKORT ENVY”

  
\- It took Al ten minutes until he could stop crying he was laughing so hard.

  
\- Al once taped “Ed is gay” to the front of his drums and Winry put a sign next to it that said “For Envy :3c” and Ed didn’t even notice for like an hour

  
\- Ling is one of Ed and Al’s friends. When the Homunculi’s band lost their drummer, he managed to join the band. Upon telling Ed and Al, they were like “dude that’s great” _but then they found out that Ling joined the other band_. But after a while they were fine with it since Ling couldn’t really leave.

\- One time one of Roy's clients winded up being the homunculi’s band. This was..an interesting time. He set everything up, everything was going great and well…..Lust and Envy both winded up getting caught in the fire and stuff. It wasn’t fun.

\- Everyone was totally fine after it the fire didn’t hurt anyone too much don’t worry it was stage fire (Mustang swears it was an accident but not everyone believes him honestly)

\- Winry and Lust get along really well and sometimes when they have shows together, Lust will do Winry’s makeup

\- They took a photo one time of their makeup and someone reblogged it and wrote “gotta love those lesbians” and Lust and Winry laugh about it to this day


End file.
